Chances
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Revised. Chances are never given it is up to us to take them, so when a chance is staring you in the face...take it because you never know what you're going to lose. InuXKag.


Chances

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: M – Character death.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Summary: Chances are never given it is up to us to take them, so when a chance is staring you in the face...take it because you never know what you're going to lose. InuXKag.

Revised: December 29, 2009.

* * *

_Chances_

"**I**nuYasha! Stop!" I yelled as loud as I could. I screamed out. My throat hurt. Though my throat felt like it was bleeding, I continued screaming. That's all I could do now, was scream.

Scream for everything that had happened.

He looked like he was struggling, like he was battling within himself. His crimson haori was splattered with blood, his hands covered in the liquid. His red eyes stared at the ground, in shock, his mouth open, as if he was getting ready to scream.

I bit back another sob as I looked at the broken expression on his face. He had transformed into a full demon sometime during the fight.

How had a fight with a small demon gotten so out of hand? How had a man with a heart of gold and eyes to match, turned into a killing machine, tearing his friends apart in the process?

_"Shippo! Stay away from him!" Sango yelled, she was on Kilala and they were flying in the air, she went to swoop up Shippo only to be harshly pushed off by a bloody hand punching her in the shoulder._

_"Urgh." She coughed up blood, her back hit the tree, her boomerang thrown away from her and she watched as Shippo was torn to pieces by bloody claws._

_Small cries of pain reached her ears and she felt her heart tighten as she saw the life drain from Shippo's eyes. And then there was silence, the only sound was InuYasha's ragged breathing as he threw the small kitsune's body to the ground, stalking towards Kilala._

_Lengthened claws swiped at the small cat who was forced back from her transformation by the blood thirsty demon. Claws tore through the neck of the small pet and though she struggled she knew Kilala was dead by the way her body went limp._

_Then slowly, the demon stood, licking his claws of their blood he turned to face her, a small smirk on his lips as he walked toward her. Sango felt tears slip from her eyes as she braced herself, ready to be torn to pieces before Miroku jumped in._

_"InuYasha, stop it, come back as the hanyou we all know, don't do this, look what you've done, you've killed Shippo and Kilala!" Any other day she would have believed Miroku was brve. Now he was just stupid, there was no talking to this demon._

_There was no InuYasha._

_Sango reached out for him, trying to pull him to her, vaguely aware of the screaming and crying coming from Kagome to her side. Her fingers touched his shoulder, bringing him to her. He fell back in surprise, his wounds bleeding as he looked into Sango brown eyes._

_"I love you." She whispered in a choked sob, her body aching as she pulled him into a hug. Miroku knew, with the look in her eyes that this was the end. He pulled her close, his own body covering hers, looking into her eyes with his deep royal blues._

_"I love you too." He whispered his lips on hers. Looking back just once, he felt tears prick his eyes as his best friend advanced. Turning away he tightened his grip on Sango._

_And then there was black._

I felt my body shake with pain. How did this happen…how could he do this?

"Their…Their dead." I whispered, as if this was all new to me. I felt my heart pound so painfully against my chest as I looked at the blood, the torn limbs and their cold eyes.

I looked to InuYasha, my eyes filling with tears as I did. I was terrified yet still, I stood here, trying to speak to him and knowing it was useless. I knew that I was going to die here, today, by this demon's hands.

"K-Kagome…" I eyes widened as Demon InuYasha looked to me, tears falling from his eyes as he held out his hands, looking at the blood on them. His breathing hitched, and I could see the panic in his eyes.

"I…I killed them…" He whispered, looking back quickly to see them. He fell to his knees, his claws digging into the dirt as he screamed. The scream was feral. It was painful.

It was him, seeing all the damage he had done.

"I'm so…sorry." My legs were stuck to the ground as he looked back at me, crying. I was so scared, but here he was…Demon InuYasha looking more human then ever before. He raised his claws and I knew what as going to happen.

I tried to run to him, tried to get to him in time but all I remember was the way his claws had torn into his chest, a sick sound reaching my ears as his hand plunged deeper into his heart.

The blood was everywhere. Sinking into the ground, like rain, I remember.

And when my legs had finally moved, I held InuYasha in my arms, his eyes turned back golden, but the shine was gone. The life was gone. I shook and hyperventilated as I pulled him to me, screaming and crying, the blood drenching me.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" I cried again and again, whispering my love for him behind the screams I cried, begging for this to be a dream.

A nightmare.

"Wow, mom…that was such a sad story." The little girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes looked up, her lip trembling.

"That was Awesome, so much blood!" Said the boy behind her, thrusting his fist into the air. The girl beside him frowned.

"Shut up Tiro! You're so sick!" Yelled the girl.

"No ,you shut up, Ayumi. You're so sappy!"

"Come on kids. Don't be so rude. Now that I've told you the story, you guys better get to bed." An older woman spoke. Her blue eyes looking to the two who sighed and nodded their heads, running off to bed. She gave a soft smile and looked out the window, seeing the full moon staring back at her.

_InuYasha…I've moved on, but you were always the love of my life…tell Sango, Miroku and Shippo I said Hi, I hope your all ok. I'll never forget you…And I'll always love you all, Always yours…Kagome._

Kagome stood up, brushing back her hair she made her way upstairs, turning out the lights before slipping into her bed alone. She had moved on a few years after, getting married to a man she had known from years before. She loved her children with everything in her, but her marriage was all for show.

He was currently sleeping over at his secretaries', as usual and Kagome was left alone. She preferred it that way, she hated being in the arms of someone she didn't love.

"I love you, InuYasha." She whispered before shutting her eyes and curling under the covers, on her side.

Her story was of life and of death, of lost love and broken dreams. She never was able to tell InuYasha she loved him, and in returned she paid the price of losing him.

She had lost her chance.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N:So that was my revised _Chances._ Not much better then the original, in all honesty...Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
